CrossWorld: Episode 1
by Hejin57
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya has always wished for something extraodinary to happen. But she never expected to be suddenly transported to a lone planet in another universe. And neither did all the assorted characters who end up there as well! Read and Review!
1. Part 1

**This is the actual start of my big crossover story series that I've been having in my head for quite awhile. I'd explain it, but the story takes care of that. Enjoy.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What is the universe?

That's a definition that has been debated over for ages. The human race has given the universe a meaning, and it is defined as "everything that physically exists, or the entirety of space and time."

Those are what the laws of physics have declared. And those same laws of physics were declared by humans. So in a sense, humans have declared the existence of the universe.

But could there be more out there?

Could there truly be things beyond the universe? This is all in theory, but when you think about it long enough, the facts come together like a cosmic puzzle. There is more than just the universe. In fact, there are probably millions, if not countless universes.

The notion of a parallel universe has always sounded ridiculous to some; a theory only found in science fiction and pseudoscience. But who are we as humans to dictate this? We've created laws of physics, which allow our universe to function. It is interesting to note that we have also created fictional characters that inhabit or media, books and electronic games.

Physics exist in our universe. It is a commonplace phenomenon that we observe everyday.

Then who's to say that somewhere out there; beyond the universe; the imaginative creations of the human race don't exist as well? Perhaps humans are just a creation of other beings. Perhaps we just all are fictional characters in our own right, and we live out the stories being written in some other universe.

In the grand scheme of the cosmos, we may truly never know.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi couldn't get enough of looking up at the stars. They were a sight that never got boring to her. She always loved the night, because the stars could only be seen then.

Haruhi Suzumiya was like most her age. She was a young, energetic, Japanese high school student, with a particular interest in the bizarre and the strange. To tell the truth, she had no interest in ordinary humans at all.

"_**I don't have any interest in ordinary people. If anyone here is an alien, time traveler, or esper, please, come see me! That is all.**_"

Those were her first words upon entering high school. After that, she had met a more reasonable male student, whom everyone called Kyon, and with his help, they both started the creation of a school club, which she named "SOS Brigade."

Haruhi smiled to herself at the memories. The stars were shining bright tonight, and she was content sitting on the old swing set in the backyard of her house. It was always the place she would sit and think.

For all her life, she had only wanted the extraordinary, and nothing less. Everything was irrelevant, be it boys, socializing, or even grades. Haruhi Suzumiya's only goal in life was to find the things she always wished for. Something exciting and different.

And she managed to remember the fun she'd had with the SOS Brigade. Her members; Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon, had become her greatest friends. Not to mention her only friends. On a weekend like this, where she wasn't with her beloved Brigade, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She couldn't help but feel bored.

Being an extremely eccentric girl, Haruhi always wanted something more than what was given to her. She would go impossible lengths to seek it out, and the words "bossy" "persistent" and even "overly optimistic" most certainly described her.

She looked up at the stars again, wishing to herself that something very extraordinary could happen one day. Something she would never forget.

{_When will the day come…when something really amazing happens…_}, she thought to herself, closing her eyes for a moment. As her vision blackened, she suddenly began feeling wind circling around her; and her chestnut-colored hair was now tossing back and forth against a strong current. It howled in her ears, and she suddenly found herself gripping to the steel chains of her old swing tightly. Fear gripped her for that second, and then her eyes snapped open as the wind came to a calm.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Haruhi stood up, rubbing her eyes, and blinking multiple times. She couldn't be seeing right. Something was terribly wrong.

For now, the sky was an orange-yellow color. The stars were gone, and in a matter of seconds, it had suddenly become the light of day. A yellow sun shone in the sky. Haruhi was speechless, turning and running out of her backyard. She was on her way to the house of the person she trusted most. Her friend, lackey and somewhat crush. Kyon.

____________________________________________________________________________

The sound of a wrench twisting reverberated through the colossal enclosure that Dexter resided in. He was an inventor, innovator and thinker by nature; and most of his spare time consisted of building, creating, analyzing and discovering. He liked things that way.

Dexter was a boy genius, gifted with an astounding mind that could think, calculate and process with the power of a supercomputer. He's measured his own IQ multiple times, and almost every time, it has been between three hundred and four hundred. And it's constantly growing.

"The solitude is nice, computer. I am glad my stupid sister is finally distracted by the seasonal change outside." He stated to his lab's sentient computer. Dexter sighed, letting his hand rest from the consistent twisting he had been doing with it.

"**As long as Dee Dee is occupied by the current weather, then I do not estimate any interruptions to your work, Dexter.**" Computer responded in its metallic, monotone voice. Dexter couldn't help but smile, beginning to twist the wrench on the piece of equipment he'd been working on.

All of a sudden, the light fixtures all through his laboratory began to flicker on and off. Everything began to shake, and Dexter was suddenly looking back and forth, holding onto his piece of equipment for dear life. Then, everything in his lab completely shut down.

"What? Computer! Computer! What is this phenomenon?" he asked his sentient machine, his voice thick with his accent. For a moment, his lab failed to respond at all. Suddenly, the power rerouted to all the lab systems, and computer booted up. It spoke to Dexter in its same, monotone voice.

"**Dexter. There has been some sort of temporal interference. I'm running on emergency power. From my calculations, we are no longer on this Earth. I cannot discern where we are exactly, but it is not located in the Milky Way Galaxy.**"

"Impossible!" Dexter exclaimed, running towards a nearby telescope only forty or so feet away. His black Italian boots squeaked against the floor of his lab, and he pushed in a large green button to activate his telescope. He looked through it, his eyes viewing through blue-tinted glasses and reflective glass alike. When he saw the orange-yellow colored sky, and no sign of clouds, he could only back away in astonishment.

"Einstein's ghost…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Nigel Uno sat upon his usual seat in the living space of his tree house. He was the leader of Sector V, one of the many sector's of the large anti-adult group; the Kids Next Door. His sunglasses shined as he sat in his large centered seat in the middle of Sector V's living room. He was frowning.

The other members of his team were enjoying themselves while their leader was more content on pondering. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were busy attempting to beat one another in the video game world, each boy furiously tapping buttons on their joysticks. Numbuh 3 was leaning on the couch right behind them, watching their game intently.

"Give up, Numbuh 4! Can't you see my skills are unmatched?" Numbuh 2 said, taunting his fellow member. This caused Numbuh 4 to only play more furiously. His eyes were largely focusing on the game, with all intent to win.

"I'll show ya skills!" Numbuh 4 barked, tapping his buttons as hard as he possibly could. Numbuh 3 was rooting for him loudly right behind him.

"Come on, Wally!" she said in her usual happy-go-lucky tone. Numbuh 4 was going at it as hard as he possibly could, and Numbuh 2 was making it look like he wasn't even trying.

Finally, a large "YOU LOSE" came up on Numbuh 4's side of the screen. He got up; an infuriated look on his face.

"Check…and mate." Numbuh 2 said, smiling as he put down his controller. Numbuh 4 looked about ready to rip his hair out. As he was about ready to explode, Numbuh 3 grabbed him from behind, hugging him tightly. Numbuh 4 could only blush as he was held in the girl's green-sweater grip.

"You look worried." Numbuh 5 said to her leader, who was broken out of his train of thought. He turned to her, letting a small smile creep on his face.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

Numbuh 5 looked at him like he was lying. She tipped her bright red hat.

"Whatever you say, Numbuh 1."

As Numbuh 1 thought, he let his mind go through recent happenings. There were so many adults to handle on this planet. And most of them wanted nothing more than to make the lives of children miserable. And it was the Kids Next Door's job to stop that.

It was his job.

As he thought, the tree house began to suddenly rumble. It shook and shuddered, prompting each of the kids to hang onto whatever they could. For a few seconds, it felt like the tree house had become a top, spinning like crazy. Then, it stopped.

Numbuh 1 got up, disheveled and dazed. He rubbed the back of his head, fixing his sunglasses as he looked out the window. There were no more clouds. The sky outside had suddenly gone from blue, to an orange-yellow. Numbuh 4 was the first to speak.

"Hey! I didn't know the sky was orange!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sonic loved running. It was his life, his livelihood, his past, present and future. There was nothing more in the world he loved to do. He grinned as he sped fast along his usual running spot.

Emerald Coast was a long stretch of land that was mostly beach, but its beauty never ceased to amaze anyone. It sat right by Station Square, a large coastal city that was always bustling with life.

As the blue hedgehog ran, his thoughts shifted around various subjects. His friends were all around these parts, and he kept them close. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and even Amy were among some of his closest confidents. And Sonic could say that even though Amy Rose was still a pest at times. Others, like Silver, Blaze and Team Chaotix; were allies he frequently associated with.

Of course, Sonic had his enemies. One such was Dr. Eggman; a megalomaniac genius who would stop at nothing to conquer the world. Sonic stopped his various attempts every single time. So far, at least.

And now Sonic was doing what he loved most. Running. Of course, he had a destination in mind. And that was the workshop of his best friend, Miles Prower, or simply; Tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said, skidding to a stop as he finally reached the inside of the fox's workshop. Tails looked up at Sonic, having been working on upgrades for his Tornado plane, which he'd been building most of his life. Tails offered Sonic a smile.

"Hi Sonic."

Sonic grinned at his friend. The hedgehog was getting used to the slow speed now, and he began to walk more slowly. Before he could walk much farther, the ground began to suddenly shudder and shake, as if being handled by some angry god. Sonic struggled to stay standing, and many of the tools in the workshop clattered onto the floor. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Tails asked, and Sonic shrugged. After doing so, he quickly moved to the door, poking his head outside. Emerald Coast was still where it should be, but now, the sky had become an orange-yellow color, and the sun was in a completely different position in the sky than before. Sonic was speechless.

"Hey Tails….you might want to come see this…"

____________________________________________________________________________

Jack Skellington sat upon his usual gravestone, staring blankly at the moon. Life had been perfect for him so far. Halloween would come and go, and he and his friends would make it more horrifying every year.

It was great. But Jack always had other things on his mind as well. He and Sally had recently realized feelings for one another, and so, a relationship between them began to develop. Jack wanted to celebrate Christmas from time to time. The seasons came and went as usual.

But staring into the moon, Jack still couldn't help but wish for more. He wanted something that might brighten up his life in ways he couldn't possibly imagine. He had his skull in his bony hands, sighing deeply.

All of sudden, the entire graveyard around him began to shudder violently. Jack was sent tumbling off the gravestone, his skull rolling into the dirt as his body tumbled in another direction. The shaking continued, while his body got up, and began searching around for his head which had tumbled onto the round.

"Over here!" he said to his own body, and it finally managed to find him. It felt good for his skull to reconnect with his neck bone. But when Jack turned to look at the moon, his expression changed to sudden wonder.

It was completely gone. The sky had become a barren orange. The night had suddenly become day.

"What's this…" he said to himself, putting a bony finger on his chin as he observed the sky above.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Brick, Boomer and Butch were brothers. Brothers with a huge rivalry against one another.

"I'm faster!" Boomer said in mid-air, speeding and winding around buildings. Butch and Brick were on his tail, but they just didn't seem to be able to catch up. This only frustrated Butch. He had always been the brasher one.

"Don't waste your time. He'll just get slower as he uses all his speed up." Brick said as he flew beside his brother, knowing very well Butch would attempt to jump the gun. The three brothers lived in the city of Townsville, which was run by an absolutely deluded and clueless mayor. They had once been destructive little boys, and had been even killed for a short period of time. But fate was merciful, and they were brought back to life. After awhile, they began to become more peaceful, having thrown aside their destructive ways.

They made friends with a group of super-powered girls, who called themselves "The Powerpuff Girls". They were crime fighters in Townsville, and they were originally responsible for the brothers destruction. The brothers were colloquially called "The Rowdyruff Boys".

But since having turned over a new leaf; both groups managed to become fast friends in a short period of time. Occasionally, the Rowdyruff Boys would even help take down criminals. Otherwise, they had their fun with their powers. Most of the time, they didn't damage much.

Boomer was still ahead of his brothers, when all of Townsville began to violently shake. All three stopped in mid-air, watching as skyscrapers and all manner of buildings moved back and forth. They looked at each other, as if confused, until the shaking finally stopped. Boomer was the first to notice a change.

"Hey guys! Look! The sky changed color!" he said to his brothers who gave him only one response.

"Cool!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jack slashed his blade upward, cleaving much of the dark matter that was Aku into pieces. The great demon roared in pain, slashing downward at the samurai. Jack rolled out of the way of his claw, bringing his blade down again on the shape shifter.

This was it. Their final battle with each another.

They had finally confronted each other, after years of Jack having gone through time and space to search for the demon. He would have killed Aku in his original time, but the demon flung him into the future, right before Samurai Jack would make the final blow. And for years, Jack searched for a way to return to the past, and undo the future that Aku had ruled freely.

And now, after years of searching, he had found his enemy. He drove his blade down again, slicing off another large portion of Aku's form. Jack was fighting with precision; each blade strike causing more damage than the last. He had almost won.

Aku was lying against the dirt, his voice weak as he spoke.

"This is not over, foolish samurai." He said, and Jack stepped forward, his sword raised.

"Your end is now, Aku. You will pay for your evil. You will pay the ultimate price!"

As Jack readied to bring his sword down, the world around him began to suddenly shake and shudder. Wind suddenly pushed against him, causing him to fall over. His vision blurred, and he could see nothing for a few seconds. After a minute, the shaking stopped.

Jack opened his eyes, standing up, sword in hand. He was now surrounded by a city. It was a modern Japanese city, to be more precise. Jack's mind was racing, every thought now focused on where Aku could have gone.

"Aku! **_AKU! WHAT TRICKS ARE THESE? WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN YOURSELF?!?!_**" he roared, slashing his sword downward in anger. Samurai Jack was now in a strange new place, and once again, Aku had eluded his judgment.

________________________________________________________________________

Kyon heard the rumbling all around him. It had woken him up from his deep sleep. He woke up and tumbled out of his bed, and if felt like an earthquake was going on.

{_What…_}, he thought, groggily getting up and walking slowly out of his room. He stepped into the hallway, noticing all the lights were off. Through the window, he could see that sunlight was poking through.

{That can't be right…}, he said, wondering how it could be morning. Kyon swore he only went to sleep an hour ago. The Japanese teenager walked slowly towards his front door, opening it, and letting his jaw drop from the sheer surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The sky was orange. It was a golden-yellow orange. There were absolutely no clouds at all.

Kyon looked from side to side, peering down either end of his street. He could see no one in sight. He heard no sounds. Before he could look any further, he heard a recognizable voice all speak.

{This is strange, isn't it?}, someone said, and Kyon turned to see that a friend of his, Itsuki Koizumi, was walking up the street.

{_He sure got here fast….and why is talking so calmly? The sky is orange for God sakes!?!_} Kyon thought to himself, walking towards Koizumi to greet him.

Itsuki was a member of a school club that Kyon had joined some time ago. It was called the SOS Brigade, and it was created by a very eccentric girl by the name of Haruhi Suzumiya. She proclaimed the club's goal to "Seek out time travelers, aliens and espers, and to have fun with them!" Kyon always sighed to himself when he heard that.

Itsuki himself was an esper, which meant he had paranormal abilities. Apparently, he could become a red-like energy form when he was in an area called "closed space".

In truth, Haruhi Suzumiya actually had the power of a god, although she herself didn't know it. When she got into a bad mood, huge, dimensional areas called "closed space" would appear, and it was the job of the espers to close each one. They would enter them, and then destroy large giants that roamed inside them. After they did that, the area of closed space would dissipate. But Haruhi could indirectly change reality itself based on her emotions. Kyon had found it out only a short time after meeting her.

Kyon had been a normal student until he met Haruhi Suzumiya. Then his life became anything but normal. Haruhi bossed him around like there was no tomorrow, and by complete chance, he found out that Itsuki was an esper. Yuki Nagato, another member of the club, was a silent, bookish girl who was actually an alien. And there was Mikuru Asahina, who was a sweet, beautiful girl who was actually a time traveler. They had all revealed their identities to Kyon, and each of their goals was simple.

Keep Haruhi Suzumiya content. Or the universe would suffer. Because as she got more mad, reality itself would distort until it got to a breaking point.

{_I think that breaking point has been reached this time…_} Kyon thought as he finally approached Itsuki. Kyon distinctly noticed how he had not heard a single sound or seen anyone else besides Itsuki this whole time.

{So Itsuki….you wouldn't happen to know why the sky is orange, would you?} Kyon said sarcastically, and Itsuki had his hands in his pockets, calm in his tone of voice.

{I've thought of some possible reasons why. But there's truly only one real reason.} He responded, taking his hands out of his pockets. Kyon knew exactly why they were here. He put a hand on his forehead.

{Haruhi. It's because of her, isn't it?} Kyon asked, suddenly feeling stressed.

{Most likely. Though I'm curious about what exactly she was thinking. It seems we're not even on Earth anymore. In fact, I can't contact my colleagues at all. It's quite intriguing actually.} Itsuki responded, almost smiling.

{_Intriguing?!? We're on another planet and you're intrigued?!?_} Kyon thought to himself, getting slightly angry at Itsuki's calmness. He sighed.

Haruhi had really done it this time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Some notes:**

**If you like this, or don't like it, please review. Reviews are what keep me going. Also, if you didn't guess any words inside { } mean that those words are being spoken in Japanese. Know that for future reference.**

**Oh, and for those reading my solo fanfic, The Attraction Of Haruhi Suzumiya, you'll notice that their will be a "connecting point" between that story and this one. It hasn't been revealed yet, and I won't do so, but it wll make sense when it is. **


	2. Part 2

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi had only one thing on her mind right now, and this was to go find Kyon. She ran easily along the sidewalks of this city. Even to an eccentric girl like her, it was surprising that she saw absolutely no one as she ran block after block.

{_Was there some sort of mass alien abduction? Or maybe we're all in some sort of wormhole! This is so exciting!}_ She thought as she sprinted a few more blocks. She was athletic enough to do this for awhile, but the point came when she slowed down, stopping to catch her breath.

There were no sounds around her at all. Cars were in the streets, but every single one of them was empty. Not even the sounds of birds chirping could be heard. It looked like a ghost town. And it was making Haruhi excited. To her, anything equally strange and bizarre as this was something interesting to her.

She looked up, scanning the streets ahead. From a distance, she could see one person. He was far, but from this distance, Haruhi could see he was dressed in a white robe. He looked new around here.

{_Who's this?}_ Haruhi thought, suddenly going into a sprint again, heading for the newcomer.

Samurai Jack looked from side to side. He was in some sort of modern city, but from the various signs depicting kanji on the many stores around him, he could tell it was a Japanese city. But his mind was racing, his thoughts fueled with anger and confusion.

_Aku! Where has he fled? Where am I? He will receive his judgment! I won't rest until he does…, _the Samurai thought, but before he could think much longer, he suddenly noticed someone running towards him from down the street. She looked like a young girl, clearly of Japanese descent, but something was different about her. Her appearance was unfamiliar to Jack, and he wasn't accustomed to seeing someone who looked so different than he did. She was dressed in a high school uniform, and she seemed to be sprinting toward the samurai; determination in her eyes.

As Haruhi got closer, she noticed that the man standing in the street looked a lot like…a samurai. He had a long kitana in one hand, and he wore an old-fashioned white robe and he seemed to be wearing geta shoes. He looked like he was in the wrong time period, not to mention he looked different in a way even Haruhi really couldn't put her finger on. This thought made Haruhi's face light up more than ever as she finally approached the samurai.

{**A TIME TRAVELER!!!!**} she screamed in excitement. Jack looked at this girl with slight confusion, but he recognized she was speaking Japanese. The dialect was one Jack had never heard, but he could still understand it. He hadn't spoken his native language since the days of his past. It was hard for Jack to remember those days.

{Who are you? And where am I?} Jack asked the girl in Japanese, his voice serious but calm. He thought about the fact she could be Aku in disguise, but quickly dismissed it. She didn't seem to have an aura of evil surrounding her, like the great demon did.

{I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, founder of the SOS Brigade! This city is where I've lived for my entire life, but that's not important. What time period are you from? Please tell me!} Haruhi asked, her voice abound with the energy of a rabbit on stimulants. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

{SOS Brigade? Are you some sort of freedom fighters working against Aku? Where has he fled?} Jack asked, obviously confusing what Haruhi was saying. He had no idea why the sky was orange, but Jack was assuming this wasn't the planet he called home. This was somewhere else.

{What's an Aku?} Haruhi asked, suddenly confused herself.

{Listen to me. They call me Jack. I am in search of a powerful demon who calls himself Aku. He has destroyed my father's empire, and flung me into the future before I could slay him. I fear he's done the same once again. You and all you know may be in great danger.} Jack told Haruhi, who blinked multiple times, processing exactly what Jack said.

To anyone else, this might have sounded ridiculous, outlandish, and overall unbelievable. To a girl like Haruhi Suzumiya, this was not the case. She could believe anything like this.

{Wow! You need to meet the rest of the Brigade! Kyon will be thrilled when he finds out I met an actual time traveler!} Haruhi exclaimed, grabbing Jack by the arm and beginning to pull him along in the direction of Kyon's house. Jack was surprised this girl just suddenly began to drag him along without his consent, but he didn't struggle from her grip. This Haruhi seemed like an enthusiastic youth; unaffected by the darkness of the world. This fact made him smile. Jack figured that by going along with this girl, he might get a better idea of what exactly was going on. So, he sighed, letting her drag him along.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dexter was at the reactor complex of his laboratory, checking the energy status of said reactors. They had no power at the moment, and the genius saw that the emergency power his lab was running on was beginning to run out.

A wrench in his hand, it didn't take long for Dexter to easily figure out how to re-route his power via solar panels he had installed on the roof of his house. His parents, being oblivious to everything, never realized the roof shingles could flip over into metallic solar panels any moment.

Dexter inputted commands into the mainframe computer of his laboratory, and the power booted back up in a few minutes. He fixed his glasses as he typed into the keyboard.

"Computer, scan the surrounding landscape. I must see what kind of planet we are on before I even attempt to step foot outside." He said, watching as his machine obeyed his commands. The computer screen came up with a layout of the outside environment in a matter of seconds, and Dexter looked over all the various graphs and information quickly.

"**Dexter**." Computer began, as the boy genius was still observing what was being shown to him. "**The oxygen levels outside are safe enough. There is no presence of any deadly gases or foreign substances. It is clear we are no longer on Earth**."

"Where are we? And how did we get to such a place? How did the lab come with me? These questions are ones I must answer if I am to solve this predicament…" Dexter said, typing more calculations. The lab doors opened behind him, and a tall, blonde girl ran in.

"Dexter! Dexter! The sky turned orange! All the clouds are gone and everything!" Dee Dee chimed, but Dexter didn't take his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Silence, Dee Dee! I am trying to figure out why this phenomenon has occurred. Do not interrupt my work!" Dexter shouted back to her, still focusing on the computer screen. His sentient machine began to speak again. Dexter listened even though he was now attempting to scan for life signs on this world.

"**Dexter. Your house has arrived on this world with the lab, but your mother and father have not. I cannot discern where they are, but they are not on this world**."

Dexter's eyes went wide. He stopped typing for a moment.

"What!?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numbuh 1 looked out the window in awe. The sky was suddenly orange, and the surrounding landscape was much different then he had seen just before. Where there were once trees and suburban homes, there was now only an orange, sandy wasteland. It seemed to go on a few miles, and the tree house was now rooted into this soil.

"Numbuh 5 isn't going crazy, right? The tree house just went somewhere else." Numbuh 5 stated, looking out of one of the windows at the ground below. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were just as curious, and Numbuh 2 looked almost a bit scared. Numbuh 1 was speechless.

"Numbuh 2; contact Moon Base. This situation seems dire. I fear it may some sort of attack from the adults." Nigel Uno said, and Numbuh 2 obliged, logging onto the tree house computer and attempting to directly contact to KND Moon Base command. For a moment, all of Sector V was waiting for some sort of signal. Numbuh 1 began to become impatient, until the green hologram that they used to contact other KND members went up with a "CONNECTION FAILED" message. Numbuh 1 fixed his glasses, to make sure he was seeing right.

"This is more than we feared. The adults have cut us off! We must prepare for an imminent attack!" Numbuh 1 announced, but Numbuh 2 was still inputting commands on the tree house computer. He did this for a few minutes, reading information that suddenly popped up. He turned around in his seat, a worried look on his face.

"Status report, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked to his fellow member.

"Uh…Numbuh 1…you're not going to like this…." Numbuh 2 replied nervously

"What is it, Numbuh 2?"

"We're not on Earth anymore."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic and Tails were both staring up at the orange sky that was now above them. Gone was the blue one they had seen only minutes before. Tails looked worried, and though Sonic hid it, he was worried too.

"What happened? One minute the sky was blue, and the next, it turns orange." Sonic asked, but Tails had no clear answer for his question. The fox was just as confused over this predicament.

"I don't know, Sonic. But look…Emerald Coast is still there. And so is the workshop." Tails said, pointing to the fact that the large stretch of beach was still present. The watery sea was there too, and it seemed to be just as large as it had been before.

Sonic's mind was running. _Amy_, he thought. That was the person he worried about first. Sonic wanted to make sure she was safe before anything else. While she was a pest and an annoyance, Sonic couldn't help but look out for her. It was just the way he was.

"Let me see something, Tails." Sonic said, suddenly sprinting off into the distance. The sand against his feet felt soft, and for about three miles, everything seemed fine. Suddenly, the ground felt hard, and Sonic stopped to see that the beach of Emerald Coast had just abruptly ended. He was surrounded by a barren wasteland, and Emerald Coast lay right next to it.

"What happened to the rest?" Sonic asked in confusion, looking out to see the distance was only more of this barren, orange land. It didn't contrast much with the orange-yellow sky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack Skellington was in the process of trying to calm everyone down. Halloween Town had suddenly become a handful since finding out the sky had suddenly and spontaneously changed color.

"This is terrible! Everything just changed out of nowhere!" the Harlequin Demon said, bouncing up and down as he spoke. The other monstrous citizens were just as equally as worried, and Jack had to do everything he could to keep them calm.

"Everyone! Listen to me! Nothing has changed besides the sky! Beyond that, all of Halloween Town seems to be intact. I think everyone is here." Jack said, and his words began to calm down the bunch of monsters. He sighed. The Mayor was probably crying his eyes out. He looked back at the sky. The once-present pumpkin-shaped sun was gone, replaced by a circular one. It seemed much different now.

Where are we?, Jack asked, his bony skull confused. He felt a presence next to him, and he looked to see it was Sally. She hugged him tightly, sounding worried.

"What's happening, Jack? Everything just became different all of a sudden. It doesn't feel the same as before…" she said, her voice trailing off as she spoke. Jack Skellington didn't have much of an explanation himself.

"I wish I knew. Hopefully we'll find out soon enough…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bubbles had been in the middle of coloring a blue sky, when it just suddenly changed in front of her eyes. To a five-year old little girl, this was not something normal to her. So her response was as such.

"Professor!!!!" she whined as she flew towards his lab located in the basement of the Utonium home. Blossom was busy reading another novel, and Buttercup had been in the middle of watching mindless television.

"I wonder what it is this time…" Buttercup groaned, her green eyes fixed on the television.

Bubbles reached the Professor's lab, coming down with the speed of a bullet. Professor Utonium had been working on his latest invention, which was meant to be a device that could locate the resonance signatures of other realities. He was welding when Bubbles almost barreled into him.

"Professor! The sky changed orange all of a sudden! I was coloring and it just changed! I can't finish my drawing now!" Bubbles told the Professor, who removed his welding mask, a smile on his face. He put down his tools, walking over to a nearby window shade as Bubbles drifted in the air behind him.

"Now Bubbles; I'm sure you're just seeing things. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what you saw." He said, pulling the window shade to reveal the orange-yellow sky outside.

"What? When did this happen?" The Professor exclaimed, sounding suddenly intrigued. Bubbles crossed her arms, pouting.

"Told you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{So we're not on Earth anymore?} Kyon asked, and Itsuki Koizumi nodded. Kyon groaned. He was really getting annoyed by the many things that Haruhi Suzumiya could cause without even knowing it. But being teleported off their home planet was the worst thing by far.

In the distance, Kyon could see two familiar figures walking towards him and Koizumi. Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina were coming towards him and Itsuki, and at least that relieved Kyon somewhat. Yuki was emotionless as always, and even the way she walked had no real expression. She was robotic most of the time. Mikuru looked worried, walking a little slower and constantly looking side to side. Kyon naturally felt bad for her.

{You two managed to get here quickly.} Itsuki mentioned, and Mikuru had no answer.

{I had trouble manipulating the surrounding data. Some interruptions in getting here occurred.}, Yuki said, her voice monotone and low.

{So…what happened? And where are we anyway?} Kyon asked, looking to all of them for some sort of answer. Itsuki said nothing, putting his hands in his pockets again. Kyon didn't like how he did that one bit.

{I wish I knew…}, Mikuru said softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

{_Don't cry, Mikuru. I shouldn't have asked, I suppose…_}, Kyon thought. Yuki Nagato seemed to be silent, and she looked like she was processing some sort of answer. There was silence for a few more seconds, until Yuki began to speak in a calculated manner.

{I have no connection with the Integrated Data Entity. I've been having trouble manipulating any data, and it seems that this will only continue. Whatever the situation, this is Suzumiya-san's doing. But from recent data, I am beginning to predict that we are not in the universe we existed in before.}

{So Suzumiya-san teleported us to a whole different universe? Or perhaps she created a new one. This is very interesting. I bet Einstein would have a field day on something like this…} Itsuki commented. Kyon looked at him like he was insulting someone.

{_We could be in another universe, and you think this is some science project? I'm confused out of my mind!!!_} Kyon thought, sighing.

{Where is Haruhi, anyway?} Kyon said, but before an answer could be given, someone called out to him from down the street.

{Kyon!!! I found a time traveler!}, the voice shouted, and it was unmistakably Haruhi's.

As Kyon turned to see her coming down the street towards them, he could see she was dragging along what looked like a tall male. As they got closer, Kyon could see he was dressed in a white robe and wearing geta shoes. There was a sword strapped to his back. He looked like a samurai. The samurai mostly looked like he was in the wrong place, and he looked different than Kyon and his own friends in a way the Japanese teenager couldn't explain.

Nevertheless, Kyon sighed at Haruhi's exclamation.

{She found a time traveler. Great. That sure helps us a lot.} He sarcastically stated, putting his head down in utter disbelief as he waited for Haruhi and Samurai Jack to reach them.


	3. Part 3

And the next part is here! For those reading this; enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Rowdyruff boys had flown high up into the sky, clearly interested in why it became such a color. They had never noticed a phenomenon such as this, and being children, they were intrigued. Boomer was looking for clouds, flying through the air like a bullet. Butch looked confused, and Brick was very interested in the sudden change.

"So…any of you guys wonder how the sky suddenly changed color?" Brick asked, but his brothers seemed absent-minded to this fact.

"Where did all the clouds go; is what I'm wondering." Boomer said, still flying back and forth as he searched for them. There wasn't a cloud for miles, and Brick hit himself in the face from watching Boomer do something so pointless and stupid.

"Who cares where they went…" Butch said, crossing his arms. He scanned the streets below. Strangely, there seemed to be no one. Brick noticed this too, and it prompted more intrigue in his mind. Boomer was still busy looking for the clouds.

"Where did everyone go?" Brick asked, realizing he saw no one else, nor heard a sound. Townsville was always loud, and now, it was dead quiet. Butch tried not to look worried, but inside, he was almost scared at all of the quiet. Boomer still didn't pay much attention to any of this.

"Let's go see if the girls are home. Maybe their Professor can explain all of this." Brick said, and he and Butch already began speeding towards the Utonium home. Boomer finally stopped looking for clouds, turning around to see his brothers were leaving him.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was still astounded by what happened to Emerald Coast. It was all suddenly gone, and the blue hedgehog had no idea why. He pondered it for a moment, but he wasn't as much of a thinker like Tails, so it didn't take long for him to get bored.

Sonic turned to face the barren, orange wasteland. It looked long, but the hedgehog assumed he would easily be able to run the distance of it in a matter of minutes. Sonic figured he would tell Tails about what he had discovered later, deciding he might explore some more. It was probably best not to worry him anyway.

"Let's see what's out there then!" Sonic exclaimed, going into a sprint. His speed was something of wonder; kicking up dust into the air. This super-fast hedgehog could clearly be seen from miles around, as he formed a massive trail of orange-yellow dust that drifted into the sky behind him as he ran. The blue blur never got tired, and Sonic couldn't help but grin just a little as his red shoes carried him along.

After awhile, Sonic noticed something in the distance. It was what looked like some sort of town, but the buildings were all dark colors; mostly gray and black. Sonic sped up, eager to see what this new area was.

As he approached, the hedgehog could have sworn that this town looked like some sort of big horror amusement park. The buildings looked gothic and old-fashioned. As he got closer, he noticed the land was changing as well. Sonic was now sprinting through a pumpkin field, and each pumpkin looked as if it was watching him pass by. The hedgehog's blue color brightly contrasted against the bleak soil.

There was a sign ahead, and Sonic stopped in front of it, looking up in interest.

"Halloween Town." he read out loud, putting his finger on his bottom lip. Sonic was already interested. Whatever this place was, it seemed like somewhere Sonic wanted to explore. It might also help him figure out how he and Tails ended up on this place. Maybe whoever lived here had answers.

_Maybe.._, Sonic thought, now sprinting towards the town entrance. The black steel gate was closed, but Sonic grinned as he saw it. He began to speed up again, and before he was to reach the gate and crash into it, he rolled into a ball. Sonic jumped up over the gate, going far in the air. The hedgehog unrolled from a ball as he landed. Now, he was suddenly the center of attention, having landed right behind all of the citizens of Halloween Town .

Jack Skellington was the first to notice the newcomer. He had been the first to watch a bright blue animal suddenly land behind the group of citizens he had been trying to calm down. Jack saw him immediately, walking closer to get a better look.

"And what is that?" Jack asked, curious of this new being. The rest of Halloween Town's citizens turned around, and they all could see that a blue hedgehog was standing behind them. Sonic's grin disappeared, as he was now staring at all manner of monsters and fiends alike. There were too many to count, but the one that got the closest to Sonic was the one he noticed the most.

He was a tall skeleton, and he wore a gothic, black tuxedo. His head was an obvious skull, and his limbs long and gangly. This was Jack Skellington; the one and only Pumpkin King. His eye sockets went wide at the sight of Sonic.

"Uh….hello." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he spoke.

"Hello, stranger! This is Halloween Town! I'm Jack; the Pumpkin King! It's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said, bowing and then putting out his skeletal hand to shake. Sonic was hesitant at first, but he soon took Jack's hand, shaking it back.

"The name's Sonic. I don't really think I belong here though…." the hedgehog commented, and Jack's eyes went wider.

"You wouldn't happen to know why the sky's color changed, would you?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping any of you might know." Sonic said, sounding embarrassed by the fact he had no information. He was feeling awkward by all the stares these monsters were giving him. Sonic was easily getting the creeps.

"Interesting…" Jack Skellington said, looking up at the sky again, thinking.

_So we're not the only ones who noticed this change..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

Dexter was speechless at this point. His parents were gone, and his house and lab had suddenly ended up on another world. He had no explanation for it, and even his computer couldn't give him an answer. For once, this boy genius was stumped.

"So, Dexter…where did Mom and Dad go?" Dee Dee asked; her blue eyes wide. Dexter was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. It took him a few minutes to answer her question.

"I do not know, Dee Dee. That is one of the questions we must answer. This is clearly some sort of anomaly."

"A what?"

"Never mind. You're tiny, girlish brain is too stupid to understand such a concept. Leave me be!" Dexter replied with his thick accent, and Dee Dee frowned back at him. Nevertheless, she pranced out of the lab, the doors closing behind her. Dexter was still deep in thought, his mind racing.

_How did this happen? How could the entire lab and house been suddenly transported to this place? And where did Mom and Dad go?_

Dexter's brain was pounding with the torrent of questions, but the answers still would not come to him. His computer began to sense something in the surrounding landscape, and it spoke it its cold, metallic voice as the information was relayed through its system's.

"**Dexter, I have found the location of something that does not conform to the nearby landscape. It seems to be a giant perennial plant. I've scanned its external and internal dimensions, and there are five separate life signs inside.**"

Dexter turned, looking at the screen, the data capture appearing in front of him. It was clearly a giant tree, but Dexter could see that all manner of things had been built upon its branches. It looked like an extremely large tree house, except with the added bonus of things such as a radar dish on the top, and a large ship jutting out from the side. It looked crude, but advanced. There were the letters "KND" spray-painted in white towards the top of the tree house, right below the radar dish.

"This looks like it needs investigating. Computer; retrieve a hazard suit. I do not want to take any chances of becoming ill from any foreign bacteria that could be in this air."

"**Yes, Dexter."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Numbuh 1 couldn't say much. He was looking out the window, his eyes straining to believe that the tree house could have just suddenly moved. And on top of it; they had no contact with Moon Base.

"What did Father do this time? Transport us to some other planet?" Numbuh 1 asked, still in disbelief. Numbuh 2 had gone down into Nigel's house below, to do some investigation. Numbuh 4 and 3 decided to stay behind, and Numbuh 5 stood by Numbuh 1, listening to every word he said.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this isn't something the adults did." She said, the brim of her red hat covering her eyes. Nigel turned to face her, still refusing to believe such a fact.

"Then who? The teenagers?" he asked, fixing his glasses.

"I don't think they're a part of this either. Numbuh 5 doesn't know."

Numbuh 1 sighed. They were cut off from all Kids Next Door communications, and they had no idea where they were. On the up-side, they hadn't seen or heard any sign of adults or teenagers.

A garbled voice could be heard as Numbuh 2 began speaking in the communicator he had brought with him. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 ran close up to the large hologram screen in the middle of the living room, and Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 listened intently as Numbuh 2's image began to show up.

"Hey guys….we've got a problem down here."

"What is it Numbuh 2?" Nigel asked, leaning forward in his chair, eager for an answer.

"Your parents aren't here. They're just gone." Numbuh 2 replied, his image on the hologram erratic with static. Numbuh 1 sat back. They were the only ones in the vicinity now. This posed many questions. Nigel wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"This is like one of those late night scary movies! We're gonna end up getting sucked into outer space or something!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, his voice full of worry. Nigel ignored him, and Numbuh 3 hugged him tightly in an attempt to calm the blonde boy down.

"Hey guys! Someone's knocking on the front door!" Numbuh 2 said, and Numbuh 1 suddenly became interested, his sunglasses glinting as he thought of the next course of action.

"Should I open it?" Numbuh 2 asked, his voice still filled with static over the communicator.

"Open it, Numbuh 2. Just be careful. We don't want to lose contact with you too." Numbuh 1 answered, sitting back in his chair. Perhaps whoever was at the door of Nigel's home would give him and his team answers to whatever was going on.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyon was not at all surprised by the expression on Haruhi's face as she approached him and the others, a samurai in tow. He had never once doubted Haruhi Suzumiya to attract anything bizarre, but he never expected her to suddenly come upon a samurai. This was more outlandish than usual.

{_Well, being on some other planet is more outlandish than usual…._} he thought, as Haruhi and the samurai had finally reached them. Kyon could see that this man towered over all of them. He looked imposing enough, though he looked confused as well.

{_I think anyone would be confused after being pulled around by Suzumiya-san…_} Kyon thought, before Haruhi began to speak.

{SOS Brigade! I present to you….a time traveler!} Haruhi said, stepping aside and showcasing Jack like he was some sort of sideshow freak. The samurai still looked equally confused, and Kyon merely sighed.

{Introduce yourself to the Brigade, time traveler!} Haruhi exclaimed cheerfully, and Jack nodded, to Kyon's surprise. Kyon wondered if Haruhi had somehow made this newcomer obedient to her. He seems to listen without much question.

{Greetings. I am Jack, and I have arrived here under unknown circumstances. It's an honor to meet you all, but I must know the whereabouts of Aku. Do any of you know where this demon is? It is of utter importance that I find him before he harms anyone else.} Jack asked the group, bowing as he spoke. His voice was polite, calm and concise. To Kyon, he sounded reasonable, despite his attire.

{We're all kind of lost ourselves. We just happened to get here under unknown circumstances as well. It's an interesting coincidence, actually….} Itsuki replied, and Jack raised an eyebrow as the teenage boy put out a hand.

{Itsuki Koizumi. It's my honor to meet an actual samurai.} He added, and Jack smiled, returning the boy's handshake. Kyon groaned.

{_Suck-up …_}

{Doesn't anyone care how we got here? Or am I the only one who gives a damn about everything being normal again?} Kyon exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and face him. Mikuru had no words to offer, and Samurai Jack had nothing to say as well. Itsuki put a hand on the back of his head, offering a smile. Kyon never liked that smile of his.

{Who cares? Everything suddenly became more exciting!} Haruhi responded, a mischievous look appearing in her eyes. Kyon could tell that no one was really listening to or paying attention to anything he said. He sighed.

{So none of you know where Aku is?} Jack asked, and the first one to answer was Yuki Nagato, who had remained silent this whole time.

{I may not be able to sense data as well as before, but this being you speak of is on this world. He is outside the vicinity of this city. I am beginning to sense other organic life forms nearby. They are also outside of the city. We are not alone on this world.} She replied, her monotone voice and expressionless face a surprise to Jack. Haruhi did not ever ask why Yuki spoke as such, which only made Kyon wonder even more about how she could be oblivious to the fact she had an alien in the SOS Brigade right under her nose.

{You mean…there are more people besides us?} Mikuru said softly, and Kyon couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of her voice. Sometimes, it was too genuine. Yuki slightly nodded in response to Mikuru's question.

{Then let's go find them!} Haruhi announced, walking past Kyon, a smile on her face as she began to march down the street. Kyon shook his head, astounded by Haruhi's superb optimism and willingness to dig deep into the unknown. He assumed that whoever they found, Haruhi would probably attempt to make them join the Brigade. He wondered if she had forced this samurai to become a member yet.

{This city goes on for miles….how are we supposed to get outside of it by foot?} Kyon asked, while Itsuki and Mikuru were already beginning to follow Haruhi. Yuki stopped next to him, not even looking at him as she spoke.

{I can manipulate nearby data. I will shorten the distance to a matter of time that Suzumiya-san will not notice, but it will be short enough for us to reach the outskirts with little effort.} She stated, before following Haruhi behind Itsuki and Mikuru.

Kyon had no words to say. He was still dumbfounded by the fact no one seemed to be understanding the magnitude of the situation.

{So I'm the only one who cares about us being on an entirely different planet? Oh…why do I even bother….}, he said to himself, looking down and sighing. Samurai Jack stopped next to him, a small smile on his face.

{Your friend Haruhi seems to be in good spirits.} The samurai said, and Kyon couldn't help but almost laugh. Jack clearly had no idea about Haruhi Suzumiya and what she was really about.

{She is when she's not bossing the rest of us around. Otherwise, she's pretty…interesting.} Kyon commented, as he and Jack began to follow the others. Haruhi looked like the leader of a marching band, walking along the street as if she was the star of the show. And in truth, she was. Because what Kyon knew, and what this samurai didn't know, was that this entire situation was all her fault. But that could never be said to anyone, especially Haruhi.

{I can see that.} Jack replied. He was still thinking about Aku, but this girl had done much to help lift his own spirits. Her demeanor was something that could easily rub off on anyone.

{Everyone calls me Kyon, by the way. It's a nickname that I just adopted one day. The girl with the red hair is Mikuru, and the guy who smiles too much is Itsuki. The other girl, who talks like a robot; is Yuki.} Kyon explained to Jack, who couldn't help but chuckle at Kyon's poor attempts at jokes.

{Kyon? What's your real name then?} Jack asked, but Kyon looked hesitant to answer. He spoke up, albeit quickly.

{It's long, boring and complicated. You don't want to hear it.}

Kyon looked forward again, and he had to admit that he didn't dislike this samurai so much. He seemed calm about this whole situation, as if it happened to him on a daily basis. Haruhi did mention him being a time traveler, and who knows. Maybe she wasn't lying.

{So who is this Aku?} Itsuki asked, having walked a little slower so he could be beside Jack. He wore a smile on his face as they followed Haruhi.

{He is a demon who destroyed my father's empire. I was young then; unable to do much to stop him. I trained with some of the greatest warriors all over the world, until I was finally able to confront him. Before I could slay him, he created some sort of portal which sent me into the future. I have searched for years to confront him, and when I found him again; I was sent here before I could finally vanquish him. And I do not know why.} Jack replied, stone-faced and serious as he spoke. Kyon almost backed away a little bit from the look on his face.

{_This guy is either an actual, trained samurai…or a complete lunatic. Or both._} Kyon thought, gulping at the notion.

As they marched on, Kyon could see that the city had suddenly flown by them in the time they'd been walking. Yuki was right when she said she could easily shorten the distance. Haruhi failed to notice this, but now they could all see what was beyond their city. The land went out for miles as a barren, orange wasteland. It looked bleak to Kyon, who groaned at the thought of walking miles though all this.

But something caught Haruhi's eye. Something that out of place in this wasteland.

{Hey! Look at that!} she exclaimed, pointing at something in the distance. They all looked, and it was easy to see that a massive tree was in the distance. It towered over the bland landscape, and objects and things of all kinds were jutting out of its branches. There was a large radar dish on top of it, and part of a massive ship jutting out of its right side.

{Looks like something out of a bad science fiction movie…} Kyon commented, but Haruhi seemed to just ignore what he said.

{Let's go check it out!} She announced, beginning to march again. The others, including Jack, followed her without question. Kyon wasn't so much surprised by Itsuki, Mikuru and Yuki's obedience to Haruhi, but he didn't expect the samurai to warm up to her so quickly. All of this was a lot for him to absorb at once, and he was the only one who was actually assessing and worrying about their current situation.

He looked up, having no choice but to follow.

{No one listens to me anymore….} He said to himself, sighing as Haruhi Suzumiya led them all towards this massive tree house in the distance.


	4. Part 4

**Next chapter to this story is here! Enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even after being issued the command from Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 was still having trouble considering if he should open the door. Wherever they were, they certainly weren't on the planet Earth, and for all Numbuh 2 knew; there could be some sort of alien monster on the other side of that door. He gulped; his hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob. He was already regretting not having brought a two x four weapon of any sort with him.

Finally, Numbuh 2 pulled, flinching as he did, waiting for an alien horror to consume him. But nothing happened, and Numbuh 2 heard a loud, Russian-accented voice coming from below him.

"It does not take a genius to tell that you do not belong on this planet." Dexter stated, and Numbuh 2 opened his eyes, looking to see who was at the door. He was a small, short boy, and he was covered in a full body hazmat suit. Only his face could be seen, and through the greenish-screen, one could see he wore glasses. The look on his face was utterly serious.

"Who are you? A native of this world?" Numbuh 2 asked, holding the door open as Dexter strode in. He closed it behind the boy genius, still wondering who exactly he was. Numbuh 2 was confused.

"No. I am Dexter, boy genius. I myself have only been transported to this planet recently. I assume the same has happened to you?"

"Yeah…kind of." Numbuh 2 said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Whoever this Dexter was, he not only sounded serious, but he sounded much smarter than Numbuh 2 was.

Before Hoagie could say much more, his communicator activated.

"Numbuh 2; any information on who was at the door?" Numbuh 1 said over the communicator. Dexter still didn't take his hazmat suit off, and he was observing the nearby furniture of Nigel's living room. It was a little intriguing to this boy genius, who was still in the middle of searching for the root of this whole displacement problem.

"Yeah, Numbuh 1. It's someone named Dexter. He says he's a genius. Maybe he can tell us what's going on." Numbuh 2 said over the communicator, although keeping his voice a little low so Dexter couldn't hear.

"Is he an adult?"

"Negative. He's a kid."

"Bring him up then, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said, and the comm-link connection to the tree house computer ended. Numbuh 2 walked behind Dexter, putting a hand on the genius's shoulder. Dexter turned, surprised.

"Follow me, Dexter. Some friends of mine want a word with you. You sound smart enough to help us figure out how we got here." Numbuh 2 said, before turning and heading upstairs.

"You realize that I'm still trying to figure that out? This is an anomaly that even I have never seen before!" Dexter shouted up to Numbuh 2, who was going up the stairs. The boy turned, his eyes glinting underneath his flight goggles, and he grinned.

"Guess we can try and figure it all out together then."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So only part of your home got suddenly moved here?" Jack Skellington asked, looking at Sonic the Hedgehog with curiosity and wonder. The blue blur had begun to warm up to the denizens of Halloween Town, having realized they really meant no harm to anyone. They just looked scary.

"Yeah, that's what happened. One minute Emerald Coast was miles long, and the next, it had shrunk, and ended where this entire orange desert began." Sonic replied, scratching the back of his head. Tails would certainly find all of this intriguing. The fact he and the fox weren't the only ones who had been suddenly teleported to this world, and the fact that this entire town of monsters were also here; only made more questions come up in Sonic's head.

"There's an orange desert outside of the town? Tell me; is there anyone else who came here with you?" Jack asked Sonic, his mind formulating questions by the second. Jack Skellington's curiosity was filling his skull to the brim.

"My best buddy, Tails, ended up here too. He was with me when we just kind of got zapped to this place."

Jack paced back and forth. Everyone else seemed to be equally confused about the situation, and the Pumpkin King couldn't say he knew more than the rest of them. Sonic's arrival had provided them with some clues, but there were many holes that still had to be filled. Many questions still needed to be answered.

"I've got it!" Jack announced, having finally come up with a solution. Sonic was still confused, and so were all the other monstrous citizens of Halloween Town.

"What is it, Jack?" Sally asked first, her voice silencing the crowd.

"There's only one answer to figure this all out! I will accompany Sonic outside of here, and we're going to see what's out there. If he got here, then there's a chance that others like him ended up in this place as well." Jack exclaimed, prompting a surprised expression from Sonic. He didn't expect to be suddenly going on some sort of journey. He was starting to think it would be awhile till he met up with Tails again.

"That means I'm going to have to walk. Otherwise, you won't be able to keep up." Sonic said, sounding defeated. Jack was already heading towards the entrance of the town, having made his decision and planning to stick to it.

"You coming, Sonic?"

"Oh, right!" Sonic said, zipping right next to Jack, and attempting to walk slowly as the two headed for the town gate.

"Be careful, Jack." Sally quietly said, worry in her voice as she watched Sonic and Jack Skellington leave her view.

As the Professor and Bubbles were in the process of coming upstairs from his lab, there were three separate knocks on the front door of the Utonium home. Blossom was the first to notice, her eyes suddenly leaving the pages of her novel.

"I'll get it." She said, putting down her book and flying towards the door. Buttercup was still glued to the TV, having no interest in even moving at all. Meanwhile, Blossom opened the door to see three familiar faces now staring at her.

The Rowdyruff boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, were at her door, and Brick; their leader, spoke first.

"Where's the Professor? Something happened to the sky and we want to know why!" he said, his words coming out fast. Butch had his arms crossed, as if he didn't want to be where he was. Boomer was looking up for any sign of clouds again.

"What?" Blossom said, poking her head outside and looking up at the sky. It was an orange-yellow color, and her eyes went wide at the sight. She turned quickly, flying towards the lab downstairs.

"Professor!" she began to whine, but he caught her in mid-air before she got any farther. Blossom looked up while in his arms.

"I already know about the sky. I'm just as confused as you are, Blossom."

"What happened?" Buttercup asked, suddenly no longer interested in the TV as she floated up beside Professor Utonium. She turned to see the all three of the Rowdyruff boys, and Buttercup glared at them.

"Oh, it's them again."

"The sky just changed color all of a sudden. All the clouds disappeared too." Boomer said as he followed his brothers, who were already entering the Utonium home. Bubbles was still confused, and Blossom was beginning to get intrigued. Butch had no words about the situation, still crossing his arms as if he was angry. Brick's mind was completely focused on finding out why this was all happening. Buttercup wasn't liking the Rowdyruff Boys being in the house one bit.

"Not only that; but everyone in Townsville is gone. We checked everywhere, but nobody was around at all." Brick commented, prompting the Professor to raise a questioning eyebrow. He walked past all six of the super-powered children, taking a look outside for himself. He could easily see that the sky had drastically changed color, and there were no clouds at all. Although the sun was still yellow, it looked different from the one he was used to seeing every day. The Professor observed for a few seconds more, before turning and walking back inside.

"I think I may have some idea what's going on." He said, putting his hands behind his back, his face serious.

"What is it, Professor?" Blossom asked, very interested.

"I don't know how this happened, but I think the answer to the change in the environment is clear. I don't think we're on the planet Earth anymore."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyon's mind was still racing from all that was going on around him. He had recently found out that he and his friends had all been transported to another world, and it was all done by Haruhi Suzumiya; albeit indirectly. They had run into a samurai, who called himself Jack.

{This is the craziest day we've had in awhile.} He exclaimed, saying this right behind Haruhi, who was still marching along. She turned, her eyes shining as the smile on her face seemed inexhaustible.

{I know! Isn't it great, Kyon?} She cheerfully said, but the boy had no words for her. He didn't think she would of have listened anyway, since Haruhi was content with leading them all again. Itsuki was somehow still smiling through all this, having been conversing with Samurai Jack for the last fifteen minutes they had been walking. For all the excitement that Haruhi Suzumiya had shown at discovering an actual time traveler, she barely was giving him any attention at all. She was more enamored being their leader at the moment.

Mikuru was walking slowly, still scared at the situation around her. Yuki had no words, her face remaining the same as she kept up with Mikuru's pace. Kyon put his hands in his pockets, very dissatisfied by the circumstances they were in.

{_Why did Haruhi have to get bored enough to have us end up on another planet? And why did I have to be part of it? Why couldn't she have just picked someone else besides me…_} Kyon thought to himself, cursing his luck. While he never really hated Haruhi Suzumiya, he didn't always like the many situations he had found himself in because of her doing. And this one topped all of them by a long shot.

{Wow!} Haruhi said, looking up at the new landmark in front of her. Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru, Yuki and Samurai Jack did the same, and now the whole group was staring up at the gigantic tree house that rose above them. Strangely, it was rooted into a small, red suburban home, and the huge tree seemed to almost comically burst from the house's roof. Kyon had trouble believing what he was seeing.

{Let's go see who's home!} Haruhi chimed, running towards the front door of the house without even waiting to hear anyone else's opinion. Itsuki, Yuki and Mikuru walked past Kyon, who wasn't surprised they all just followed Haruhi without question. Kyon was the only one who ever questioned what she said, but even then, it was useless to attempt to argue with her. The magnitude of the situation was still eluding Haruhi Suzumiya.

{Don't worry. I won't let any of you come to harm.} Samurai Jack said as he walked beside Kyon, his hand gripping the handle of his sword as they got closer to the house.

{Thanks, Jack.} Kyon said, feeling a little relieved that the time-traveling samurai was on their side. {_Well, that's one good thing about this, at least_…} he thought, as he watched Haruhi open the door to the house. He wondered who might be living inside, or up in that huge tree house. He also wondered if these people might be just as eccentric as Haruhi was. Kyon just sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numbuh 1 watched eagerly as Numbuh 2 was coming into the main living room of Sector V's tree house. Numbuh 3 and 4 were equally excited, both of them wanting to see exactly what this Dexter might look like. Numbuh 5 wasn't sure what she thought about all of this, leaning against one of the tree house walls as the brim of her hat hid her eyes.

"Well, here he is." Numbuh 2 stated, introducing Dexter to the rest of Sector V. The young boy genius walked up in front of him, putting his arms at his side as he observed the entirety of the group. Dexter had no idea who these people were, and he concluded they knew nothing about what was going on. And judging from Numbuh 2's first reaction of him, he concluded they weren't all that intelligent either.

"I am Dexter, boy genius. And you people are?" Dexter asked, his voice sounding almost garbled in his hazmat suit. He wondered how these people weren't sick yet from being exposed to the air.

"We are the Sector V of the Kids Next Door. I am Numbuh 1, leader of this Sector." Nigel said first, getting up from his chair, and fixing his sunglasses, his expression serious.

"I'm Numbuh 2! Pleased to meet you, Dex!" Hoagie Gilligan said from behind Dexter, patting him on the back as he grinned. Dexter just raised an eyebrow at his display of friendliness.

"I'm Numbuh 3! You can be my newest friend!" Kuki Sanban said, suddenly grabbing Dexter in one of her hugs. The genius struggled to leave her grip as she hugged him the way she might hug one her Rainbow Monkeys. Except they didn't need to breathe.

After a few painful, she let Dexter go, and the young boy genius was wheezing for air. Quickly, he reached into the pocket of his hazmat suit, pulling the face mask off as he took a puff of his inhaler. Dexter sighed, but a shadow came over him, and he looked up.

"I'm Numbuh 4! And I don't like dorks who think they're smarter than me!" Wallabee Beatles said to Dexter, glaring at him for a moment. Suddenly, his expression changed, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just kidding…Dorkster!" Numbuh 4 added, chuckling. Dexter hated the fact someone was calling him that dreaded nickname again.

"And I'm Numbuh 5. Nice to see more kids like us around here." Abigail Lincoln stated, tipping her hat towards Dexter as he brushed himself off. The boy genius fixed his glasses.

"Kids Next Door…..I assume none of you know why you are here?" he asked, but suddenly, the tree house alarm system went off before anyone could give him an answer. Bright red lights flashed, and Dexter was surprised to see technology as the green hologram in the middle of the room activated. An image came up; depicting what looked like a Japanese girl rummaging through the living room of Nigel's home.

"What is it?" Dexter asked, as the alarm blared loud enough so he had to almost yell. Numbuh 1 faced him, his glasses glinting as he said a single word.

"Teenagers."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy Rose woke up on the ground, her pink quills waving in the air as she looked nervously from side to side. She was scared. All around her, there was only a barren desert, and where the sky had been once blue, it was now an orange-yellow color. She'd been in Station Square only a minute ago, wondering where Sonic was. Now, she was here. And she had no idea why.

_What happened…_, she thought, standing up and looking side to side for any sign of anyone. Her hopes suddenly went up; when she saw someone sprawled on the ground about twenty feet away. He was a bright red color, and Amy could point him out anywhere.

"Knuckles!" she shouted out to him, running towards the echidna. Her red boots kicked up sand from the ground, and she leaned down by Knuckles when she reached him. He seemed unconscious, until his eyes suddenly opened. The echidna blinked a few times, sitting up.

"Amy? What happened? Where did I just go…" he asked; his voice trailing. Amy Rose had no answer of course, looking back at Knuckles in confusion.

"I don't know. I just woke up here. Where's Sonic? Where's anything…"

"Where's the Master Emerald? It lies unguarded as we speak!" Knuckles asked gruffly, standing up quickly. He was just as confused as Amy, but as the Guardian of the Master Emerald, he was now worried about its whereabouts more than ever.

"Eggman." he quietly said under his breath. "Only he would do something like this!"

"We've got to find Sonic! Maybe he got sent here too!" Amy suggested. Behind her, Knuckles failed to notice a dark shadow moving along the ground. It was getting closer, and Knuckles was staring behind Amy as it stopped. Amy turned, and her eyes went wide.

This shadow was growing behind her, becoming taller and taller by the second. It was like a dark skyscraper, and it looked like some sort of black liquid that was forming itself into some horrible shape. A face began to appear, and it was one that had a green muzzle and sharp, glistening fangs. The thing's eyes were flaming red like fire, and as it fully towered a good fifty feet above Knuckles and Amy, it smiled.

For this was Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness. He was the very demon that Samurai Jack would have slain, if it had not been for Haruhi Suzumiya indirectly causing this entire predicament that had brought all these characters to this world.

"And who are these tiny and insignificant beings?" Aku said in a thick Asian-accent, leaning his giant black form down to get a closer look at Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles already was in front of Amy, his hands clenched into fists. His teeth were gritted, and he looked ready for a fight.

"Back off! I'm only going to warn you once, freak." He said, and one of his fists rose. Aku laughed in the echidna's face. He did not perceive these animals as any sort of threat.

"I will not cower to such tiny pests. You will pay for your insults to Aku!" the great demon said, suddenly reaching his black claws over towards Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles didn't back down once, running towards the demon, his fists ready to deliver a world of hurt.

"You asked for it!"


	5. Part 5

**And for the readers of CrossWorld: Episode 1...here's Part 5!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyone could see the image of Haruhi Suzumiya in the large display situated in the tree house living room. She stuck out like a sore thumb in Numbuh 1's living room. Haruhi had decided to take it upon herself to go through everything and anything that she found interesting. Numbuh 1 could only grimace at the sight of this teenager defiling his home.

"I knew the adults were part of all this." He said, turning back to face his team. The situation had become dire now, and Dexter couldn't help but be confused at all the things going on around him at once.

"What exactly is going on?" the boy genius asked, sounding almost afraid to do so. The rest of Sector V looked back at him; all looking confused about the fact he had asked such a question. As a fellow child, they assumed he had enough experience with adults and teenagers. They assumed he knew what they were capable of.

"It seems that a group of teenagers are attempting to invade the tree house. We must prepare for an attack." Numbuh 1 said, turning to observe the display screen as Numbuh 2 furiously typed into the control console.

The images showed Haruhi, along with Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru, Yuki and Samurai Jack. Haruhi Suzumiya had become intrigued with everything around her, and behind her, Kyon could only sigh; unaware he was being watched. Yuki was as silent and as emotionless as always, and Mikuru looked afraid; nearly shaking as she followed the others.

"What threat do these newcomers pose? Perhaps they are confused as we are…" Dexter suggested, but Numbuh 1 turned swiftly. He glared at Numbuh 1 through his sunglasses, almost as if he was accusing Dexter of treason.

"You obviously haven't had much experience with the Kids Next Door…" Numbuh 2 commented, still typing into the control console. Numbuh 1 considered saying something to Dexter, but he re-considered it, turning back to the display screen.

"Keep them on our sights, Numbuh 2. I'd like to see how they operate before we can prepare an adequate defense."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{I wonder who lives here…} Haruhi said in loud Japanese. Kyon had already guessed that she was making more than enough noise to attract any attention, so he assumed that there was no one here in the first place. Still, the Japanese teenager wasn't feeling so comfortable in this empty house.

{_But would you wouldn't be so comfortable either if you were on some other planet…._} he thought to himself, watching as Haruhi proceeded to open various drawers and such; going through everything and anything she could get her hands on, and then throwing whatever it was aside when she had gotten bored of it. Kyon sighed as usual.

{Are you sure you should be going through someone else's stuff?} Kyon attempted to say, but his reasoning had never deterred Haruhi from much. She didn't even turn when she responded to him; continuing to go through the contents nearby furniture.

{Quiet Kyon! I'm looking for anything that might be strange or unusual!} Haruhi announced, proceeding to pull an entire desk drawer over by accident, and knocking over a couple of chairs in the process. While Kyon was giving up with his voice of reason, Yuki had found herself observing the surrounding area quite curiously. Itsuki smiled as he kept his hands in his pockets, standing right beside a confused Kyon.

{Don't take it all too harshly. Suzumiya-san is content at the moment. We should be thankful for that, at least.} Itsuki said to Kyon, making sure his voice was a low enough tone that Haruhi wouldn't hear. She was too busy with her searching, so he might have been able to scream out his words, and she still wouldn't hear him.

{You seem too positive about this. Even after knowing that this is all her fault. The samurai doesn't know that. How do we know he's not going to try and slice Haruhi in half once he finds out? She did indirectly prevent him from killing whoever he wanted to kill…} Kyon replied, but Itsuki's smile did not falter.

{And that is why he won't find out. I doubt he would do such a thing anyway. He seems like an ally we should try to keep close.} Itsuki answered, his hands still remaining in his pockets. Kyon had no words left to say.

Samurai Jack couldn't help but almost chuckle at the sight of Haruhi. She was certainly very energetic and full of life, which he admired. People like her helped make him forget more and more of the violence he would undergo daily. All for the sake of finding Aku.

As Haruhi Suzumiya had moved onto the kitchen, Jack couldn't help but notice something nearby. He thought he was seeing things for a moment, until he noticed that a nearby lamp was…watching him. It looked as if it was following his every movement; like some sort of camera. He narrowed his eyes, slowly reaching for his sword.

He was very fast in reacting to the lamp suddenly craning up to get a closer look at him. Jack took no time in his action.

The motion of Samurai Jack throwing his sword into the lamp with pinpoint accuracy managed to catch everyone off guard except Yuki Nagato. She seemed to be pre-occupied with the ceiling. She had been staring at it for the last few minutes.

{What happened? The living room try to attack you or something?} Kyon said sarcastically, but Jack didn't get his change of voice. He spoke seriously as he walked forward, pulling his sword out of the now-broken lamp. The blade had cleanly split the electrical device in half.

"Someone is watching us. We are obviously not alone here."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So we're not even on Earth anymore?" Blossom asked, very curious about the current situation. Buttercup was slightly confused, and Bubbles was beginning to get scared. The Rowdyruff boys were attempting to keep themselves busy with the nearby television. Nevertheless, they subconsciously listened as Professor Utonium spoke.

"Precisely, Blossom. Wherever we are; it certainly isn't anywhere in our solar system. Especially since the air is breathable and the gravity is tolerable." He replied, pacing towards the window. The sky's color was such an orange color, that one might mistake it for a constant sunset, but something like that wouldn't have Professor Utonium convinced. He was sure they were somewhere far from Earth at this point.

"Professor…I'm scared…I want to go home…" Bubbles said, going all teary-eyed as she held Octi tight. Buttercup sneered at her sister, crossing her arms.

"Stop being such a baby, Bubbles." She added meanly, her glare now focusing on the sky outside. Like Butch, Buttercup was more comfortable using anger as a mask to hide her real emotions. To her, anything like fear or sadness made her look weak.

"This is quite interesting. I wonder why everyone in Townsville disappeared…" Blossom asked; her mind racing with questions and theories. The Professor spoke seriously, his usual, jolly voice having left him when he had found out about this predicament.

"I wish I had some clue. This requires study and research. But from what I've observed, whatever has occurred has probably occurred on a grand scale. I sense something temporal in nature." He replied, sitting down on the couch, watching as the three Rowdyruff Boys were glued to the TV. He could not help but sigh at the magnitude of this situation.

"Maybe we should go explore or something." Boomer suggested, still not taking his blue eyes away from the box of entertainment.

"Yeah, probably." Brick added, still glued to the TV as well.

"Whatever." Butch said, he himself attracted to the snare of the television.

"You three might actually have something for once." Blossom exclaimed, turning the TV off to get Brick, Boomer and Butch's attention.

"You're right, Blossom!" the Professor replied, suddenly standing up, as if he had been mentally rejuvenated.

"Listen to me. All of you are easily able to travel great distances with ease. You should go and find out what's beyond Townsville. I can continue research in the lab. Perhaps I can discover the source of this anomaly. That sounds like a great plan! Get to it!" the Professor enthusiastically said in a monologue; not really making an attempt to hear anyone else's opinion on the matter. He simply rushed downstairs like an excited puppy. Blossom didn't know what to make of this. She turned to the other five, as if pronouncing her authority.

"You heard the Professor. Let's go see what's out there!" she announced, but Brick flew up to face her eye to eye. He was feeling challenged.

"Who made you leader?" he asked, glaring at her. He always believed himself to be more fit as a leader than any girl. Especially know-it-all Blossom.

"I did. Either you agree with it, or you guys can stay in this place while the rest of us find a way back home." Blossom said, staring back at Brick with an equal glare. The Rowdyruff boy thought for a moment, searching for something to say; but he came up with nothing. He pouted as he crossed his arms, defeated.

"Fine. Lead the way."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aku was surprised at the first hit. Pain had been something he had not felt from anything besides the sword of that accursed, foolish samurai. And whoever this "tiny pest" was, he certainly packed quite a punch.

The great demon roared in agony as the spikes on Knuckles's fist shredded apart some of his black, liquid form. Aku focused on sliding himself back together, glaring at Knuckles, who seemed ready for more.

"That was a most foolish act. Those who defy me do not live to tell the tale." The demon told the echidna, his voice grave.

"I'll be sure to make an exception then!" Knuckles barked back, readying for another punch. But he couldn't move now, as dark shapes grabbed hold of his body. His arms were suspended all of a sudden. Aku's now circular face was smiling, as he had turned himself into a demonic interpretation of an octopus, with all of his tentacles grabbing each of Knuckles's limbs. His fangs glistened against the sun as they sat in his maw.

"You have the tenacity of a long-lost enemy of mine. I would admire that. But I do not like it." Aku stated, letting his black tentacles begin to slowly pull Knuckles from different directions. He would prolong his pain before tearing him apart.

Knuckles didn't scream, or make much of any sound at all. His teeth were gritted as Aku applied pulling force on his limbs, but he did not give the demon the benefit of hearing his pain. Aku couldn't help but be disappointed by this creature's lack of whining, but he continued to pull harder nonetheless.

"Leave him alone!" Amy shouted from behind the shapes-shifting demon, bringing her hammer down with all the force she could muster. It had little effect on Aku's dark hide, mostly bouncing off after impact. Still, the demon couldn't help but be curious that yet another being was challenging him; morphing back to his regular form, and turning to face Amy. Knuckles was now trapped in one giant, clawed hand.

"You are over you head, little one. I do not spare lives as easily as most." He said to Amy Rose, looking down as he spoke; easily towering above the pink hedgehog. Knuckles was still struggling in Aku's grip, but the echidna was unable to break free. It seemed he was stuck in the black material that was the demon's skin.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Amy shouted back at Aku defiantly, raising her hammer for another blow at his lower body. But the great demon wasted no time, grabbing Amy in his other hand; hammer and all. She struggled, but Amy was soon as stuck in Aku's black skin as Knuckles was. The great demon laughed loudly, hedgehog in one hand, and echidna in the other.

"Insignificant little beings. You should know better than to stand against my might. Only fools have the courage to face me." He announced; loud enough that it could be heard from some distance. The demon began to shrink, satisfied with having overpowered Amy and Knuckles. They were still trapped in his hands, dangling not too far above the dirt ground.

Aku did not hear the sound of a plane swiftly approaching. He did not turn in time to see a salvo of missiles emerge from the weapon bay of the Tornado, and they were all speeding towards him. Tails had his hands on the controls; holding them tightly, and now more focused than ever.

The great demon roared as the missiles hit him square in the back, causing fire and energy to explode all across his black form. He dropped both Amy and Knuckles almost immediately, having been burst apart by the sheer force of the explosives. Knuckles struggled to get up, Amy helping him by the arm as Tails started to descend the Tornado.

The Tornado had touched down on the ground, and Knuckles and Amy were now running toward it; Knuckles slightly limping. Behind them; black matter began to converge back together; pooling itself up into a dark silhouette. Aku was beginning to reform, his anger flaring up as his body reconstructed.

"Come on!" Tails said to Knuckles and Amy, who jumped into the two available back seats of the Tornado as quickly as possible. Aku had nearly regenerated; his flaming eyes bursting to life as his height began to spiral upwards, and he was swiftly growing in size. Tails was already flying up into the air, putting the Tornado to its limits as he sped upwards as fast as he possibly could.

"**_NO! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!_**" Aku roared in anger; a massive, black claw reaching for the tail of the Tornado. He had almost gotten a hold of it, until Tails activated the turbo boosters of his invention, causing red-hot fire to burst out of the back, burning Aku's giant hand. As Amy watched Aku begin to disappear into the distance, Knuckles grimaced beside her; angry at his failure.

"**NO!**" Aku yelled in anger, slamming down a giant, angry fist on the sandy ground below. His eyes were flaring hot, but he began to shrink down to a smaller size. The demon sighed, angry at his failure, but not letting himself fall prey to useless rage. He had a look of disappointment on his face as he watched the sun shine above.

"It does not matter. These beings will not be able to stay out of my shadow for long. I will find them. And when I do, they will understand their place in this world. A world in which I shall easily and swiftly conquer."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nigel Uno was shocked to watch the KND security camera suddenly lose its connection right in front of them. There was no sign of the source on-screen; only the sudden loss of the image as the camera was apparently damaged. He fixed his glasses, turning back to his team.

"They know we're here. Kids Next Door; BATTLE STATIONS!" he loudly announced. Dexter watched as the members of Sector V ran to various positions in the living room of the tree house, procuring their two x four weapons as they did so. Each member did this in perfect precision, and Dexter was left standing in the middle. He was still confused by all this sudden conflict.

"Yo, new kid!" Numbuh 5 called out to Dexter, motioning with her weapon from across the room. "Get in some cover!"

Dexter didn't argue, already hearing voices from not too far away. He crawled under a table, shaking as he waited for the violence to begin. Sector V were all in their positions, ready for anything. Or so they thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi was astounded to see that the house below actually led up to the massive tree house above. It was an obvious fact, but Kyon couldn't help but wonder at why Suzumiya-san had always been easily interested in the obvious. Somehow, Haruhi had managed to come upon a supposedly secret way of entering the tree house. Kyon was wondering what the point was in giving such a massive tree house a secret entrance. It sounded ridiculous to him.

{Who do you think made all this?} Haruhi asked, observing the tree house steps ahead as the group walked upwards.

{Who cares? I just hope we're not somewhere we shouldn't be…} Kyon replied, negativity in his voice. Haruhi didn't notice it one bit, her face having lit up with more and more excitement as they ascended.

As they walked upwards, Yuki said nothing, watching as Haruhi got just a little ahead of the rest. There was a door at the end, and Haruhi was already sprinting up the stairs towards it.

{An ambush is awaiting us. We must be prepared for conflict.}" Yuki said autonomously, not making eye contact with anyone as she climbed each step efficiently. Kyon looked back at her, stopping to process what she said.

{What?}

Haruhi wasted no time in throwing open the door of the tree house living room. Her face wore a smile, and her eyes shined with the usual glint they had most of the time. Even the assembled Sector V did not expect someone to enter their tree house sanctum like this.

{Wow! What's all this?} Haruhi Suzumiya asked curiously, failing to notice she was actually surrounded. Numbuh 1 spoke first; not realizing at first that she had spoken in Japanese.

"Alright, teenager! We're going to give you five seconds to leave before we escort you out with enough tomato sauce on you to keep your face red for months!" Numbuh 1 announced to Haruhi, who turned, recognizing he was there. If she had understood the boys' words, Haruhi might have actually laughed at such a threat. Unfortunately, she did not understand anything he had said at all; blinking multiple times in response.

{What?} She asked in Japanese, confusing Nigel. He did not lower his weapon, but he motioned for Numbuh 3. This teenager was now speaking a language he was not familiar with. Numbuh 3 skipped over to him, weapon in hand; a big smile on her face from ear to ear. Numbuh 1 groaned at her lack of discreteness. Haruhi watched in a mixture of confusion and interest, raising an eyebrow.

"Numbuh 3; she's talking in Japanese. Translate what she's saying!" he commanded to his fellow KND member, who answered cheerfully.

"Okay, Numbuh 1!"

{Who are you people? And what are you all doing in such a huge tree?" Haruhi asked, looking up to fully view the size of the tree house ceiling. Numbuh 3 seemed to be processing her words, as if she actually understood them.

"Translation, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked, his weapon still fixed on Haruhi.

"She says she likes Rainbow Monkeys too!" Numbuh 3 replied, her usual smile still fixed on her face. Numbuh 1 groaned, hitting himself in the face. Numbuh 2 was very confused at this point, having lowered his weapon. Numbuh 4 still remained cautious, still continuing to point his two x four weapon at Haruhi as he walked closer. Dexter didn't move from underneath the table, and Numbuh 5 tipped her hat in response to all of this.

"This is just great! For all we know, she could be telling us of her plan to get rid of us; and we don't even understand what she's saying." Numbuh 1 complained, letting his two by four weapon fall to his side as he watched Haruhi still looking up towards the ceiling of the tree house. He couldn't help but groan at this situation. It was not one he expected at all.


End file.
